


Amnesia Anterógrada

by TokiLove



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Boys In Love, Drama, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Slash, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiLove/pseuds/TokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier sufrió un accidente hace tres años, sufre un tipo de amnesia que le hace olvidar todos sus días desde aquel accidente.</p><p>Despierta en una casa extraña, encuentra a un hombre en ella que le habla como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Este le dice ser su pareja e intenta convencerlo de ello.</p><p>Cada día es una lucha contra los recuerdos pero un álbum de fotos sigue llenandose de esos recuerdos que su mente se niega en guardar.</p><p> </p><p>Cherik (Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr)</p><p>AU - Universo alternativo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia Anterógrada

Amnesia anterógrada, esas fueron las primeras palabras que llegan a su mente como si estas estuvieran grabadas a fuego aunque realmente parecían meras letras ordenadas sin sentido que llegan sin avisar y que no tienen significado alguno. Aún mantiene los párpados cerrados mientras que siente la suavidad de unas sábanas con un dulce olor a frutas exóticas, en sus sonrosados labios se forma una sonrisa llena de paz y su cuerpo empieza a removerse bajo aquella nube de tela que acaricia su desnudez en suaves caricias que le eriza la piel. Siente la luz del sol intentar traspasar las cortinas, siente una enorme cama bajo su cuerpo pero sin embargo se encontraba solo. De repente siente un vacío extraño en el pecho y es entonces cuando siente la necesidad de abrir los ojos.

 

¿Dónde estaba?

 

No reconoce aquella habitación, no reconoce aquella cama ni tampoco reconoce aquel color azul marino que adorna las paredes. Sus intensos ojos cristalinos se pasean por aquel cuarto observando aquellos adornos que le causaban una enorme curiosidad y un tremendo miedo a la vez. Cuando logra despertar como es debido y se da cuenta realmente que estaba en un lugar que no reconocía se alza con rapidez apoyando sus codos en la cama empezando a mirar a su alrededor con la respiración ligeramente agitada y con una expresión de completa confusión dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos descienden hasta su cuerpo notando entonces que estaba desnudo, con temor levanta las sábanas que ocultaban su cuerpo y sí...estaba completamente desnudo. El miedo se instala en la parte baja de su cabeza y el principio de unas lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y con rapidez vuelve a taparse como bien puede a la vez que acaba incorporándose del todo y se sienta en la cama encogiéndose en sí mismo.

 

-¿H-hola?...-Alza un poco la voz mientras que nota como esta le temblaba y de repente su respiración se corta dejando salir de sus labios un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Escucha ruidos en la planta de abajo de aquella extraña casa y su primera reacción fue recoger la sábana para envolverse el cuerpo con ella. Tenía que encontrar un teléfono, llamar a la policía y salir de allí antes de saber que demonios pasó ayer y como ha acabado en aquella casa. Busca como puede mientras iba tropezando con la sábana, algún teléfono...algo pero no había nada, incluso cuando intenta abrir la ventana esta estaba completamente cerrada y hasta sellada.

 

El miedo empieza a instalarse en su pecho cuando la idea de un secuestro pasa por su mente, siente miedo de aquel que estuviera abajo haciendo ruido, tenía miedo de lo preparado que en realidad estaba aquella habitación que lo obligaba a bajar si quería salir de allí. Busca algo para poder taparse y así poder dejar de tropezarse, abre el armario todo con sumo cuidado y silencio temiendo llamar la atención de nadie y para su sorpresa encuentra que toda su ropa estaba allí colgada y ordenada como solo él la ordinaria. Arruga la nariz intentando recordar cuándo demonios ha entrado en aquella casa y había dejado allí su ropa.

 

Cuando empieza a dolerle la cabeza por la parte de la nuca termina resoplando y sin darle más vueltas se viste con rapidez, tenía que salir de allí, llamar a la policía y denunciar a aquel ser que lo había drogado. Porque esa es la única razón que se le ocurre, un día escuchó sobre la droga burundanga; te inhibe de todo sentimiento, te deja atontado y completamente sumiso y eres capaz de hacer todo lo que la otra persona quiera, ¡Claro! Eso ha tenido que ser, lo han drogado y le han obligado a traer su...ropa y doblarla.

 

-No...eso no tiene sentido ninguno, si me hubieran drogado yo...-Abre los ojos y se lleva las manos al trasero girando el cuello para poder mirarse, sentía una leve molestia que antes no le dio importancia pero ahora...¿¡Le habían violado?!- Oh dios mío...tengo que irme de aquí -Susurra y se apresura en abrir, con sumo cuidado, la puerta de la habitación haciendo una leve mueca cuando esta chirría un poco. Como puede pasa por el hueco que ha podido abrir sin querer hacer más ruido y mira con curiosidad aquella segunda planta de una casa completamente desconocida para él. La verdad es que...era bastante bonita, era grande y los acabados de madera eran preciosos. Bien parecía que aquella casa era hecha para él porque tenía todo lo que siempre deseó de una casa.

 

Sacude la cabeza para concentrarse y dejar de pensar tonterías en un momento de vida o muerte como ese, se remueve el cabello con irritación mientras que, con todo el silencio que podía tener, va bajando la escalera intentando pisar en sitios concretos donde la madera no crujiera bajos sus pies. A medida que baja va escuchando más nítidamente el ruido que al parecer era el sonido de alguien trasteando la cocina...hablamos de cocina porque en cuanto baja el último escalón llega a su nariz un olor a pan, zumo, bollos y frutas que casi lo deja sin fuerzas en las piernas. Está a punto de asomarse por aquella puerta donde salía el olor pero pronto recuerda que quien estuviera allí podría ser alguien muy peligroso. Camina con rapidez y sigilo hasta la puerta y cuando un suspiro quiere salir de sus labios este se ahoga en su garganta y su respiración vuelve a cortarse.

 

-No...esto no puede estar pasandome -Susurra para sí y empieza a intentar forzar la puerta, no se movía ni un centímetro por mucho que tirara. Mira a su alrededor para buscar las llaves o algo que le ayude a huir de allí cuando...su cuerpo se tensa y el vello de su nuca se eriza al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz masculina a su espalda.

 

-Charles...tranquilo -Un escalofrío atraviesa y recorre cada una de las vértebras de su columna, aquel "tranquilo" lo había puesto aún más nervioso ¿Cómo quería que se relajara cuando lo tiene encerrado en aquella casa y le ha hablado con aquella voz tan sumamente profunda y tranquila...casi suplicante? Niega con la cabeza y cierra con fuerza los ojos a la vez que apretaba aún más el pomo de la puerta- Déjame que te explique...relájate, ven a la cocina te he preparado el desayuno -Abre los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de aquel hombre, ¿El desayuno? ¿Pero qué clase de secuestrador es este?

 

-¿Qu..Quien eres tú? -Su voz tiembla y lo nota, su cuerpo tiembla y lo lamenta. Bien Charles bien, un hombre te ha secuestrado y en vez de sonar amenazante como cualquiera haría tú vas y sueltas esa pregunta de niño pequeño asustado, muy bien. Poco a poco empieza a girarse dejando sus manos tras su espalda aún agarrando el pomo de la puerta, abre los ojos con miedo y es confuso porque ve como aquel hombre, que oye, hay que reconocer que es muy mono y esos ojazos lograban hacerle temblar las piernas aunque...realmente no sabe si le tiemblan por el miedo o por lo guapo que era ese tipo. Pero sigue confuso porque ve como aquel hombre suspira tras soltar su pregunta, parece cansado y algo triste ¿Por qué?

 

-Me llamo Erik, no te he secuestrado ni nada de eso...nos conocemos...por favor ven a la cocina y te lo explico todo -Pega su espalda en la madera de aquella puerta que aún con el brazo tras la espalda intentaba abrir sin éxito.

 

-Yo no te conozco...no te he visto en mi vida...qu-quiero irme a mi casa

 

-Esta es tu casa...ven conmigo y lo entenderás todo -Sus ojos demostraban súplica y tristeza, cosa que logra confundir aún más al pobre castaño que cada vez pega más la espalda a la puerta como si quisiera empujarla con su cuerpo pero no servía para nada. Ve, con miedo, como aquel hombre empieza a dar pequeños pasos hacía él notandose que estaba intentando tener toda la delicadeza posible.

 

-No...no te acerques a mi...n-no...no tengo nada, no le diré nada a la policía te lo juro...por favor deja que me vaya...-Su rostro se encoge notando como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos dejándole la vista levemente borrosa a la vez que aquel miedo instalado en su pecho crecía a cada paso que aquel extraño daba hacia él. Sentía su garganta al borde del llanto y sus piernas temblaban mientras que seguía intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno- Por favor...no me hagas daño...

 

-Charles relájate, escucha; tuviste un accidente hace tres años...estuviste en coma casi cinco meses y cuando despertaste los médicos te diagnosticaron amnesia anterógrada -Detiene sus pasos temiendo causarle más miedo al castaño intentando mantener una voz tranquila y pensar a su vez las palabras exactas que debía decir porque si se equivocaba...volverían a tener un problema con la policía y eso era un día desperdiciado en la comisaría. Se queda en silencio unos segundos esperando ver la reacción del otro y como se esperaba este cambia su expresión de miedo a confusión, al menos ya sabía que reacción debía esperarse- Mira, te dejo mi móvil para que llames a quien tú quieras pero debes prometerme que me escucharás, cuando termine podrás hacer lo que quieras -Saca su móvil del bolsillo a medida que hablaba y se lo ofrece manteniendo su postura tranquila. Charles lo mira, lo examina con la mirada sintiendo que todo era una trampa, que realmente aquel móvil no tendría señal y que no lo dejaría irse pero...algo en su pecho le decía que al menos escuchara sus palabras por lo que tras dudar unos minutos, que ha Erik se le hicieron eternos, terminó casi arrancándole el móvil de las manos para luego volver a apoyar la espalda en la puerta llevándose el teléfono al pecho- Amnesia anterógrada es un tipo de pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, tu memoria solo dura un día...yo...te conoci cuando aún estabas en el hospital, bueno...realmente yo fui el médico que te trató -Alza su mano para remover sus cabellos algo nervioso, cada día le costaba más explicarlo y cada día debía pensar nuevas formas para convencerlo- Se que suena a locura pero...te digo la verdad, esta es tu casa, nuestra casa...la compramos hace un año, tú la decoraste porque tienes un gusto increíble, tú y yo...llevamos casi tres años juntos, mira -De repente recuerda algo y aunque la cara de Charles era un auténtico poema de confusión y miedo saca rápidamente de su bolsillo trasero su cartera. El movimiento tan brusco logra asustar un poco al castaño pero pronto en aquellos intensos ojos azules se logra ver un destello de curiosidad cuando lo ve sacar de la cartera una foto. Con duda da un paso hacia aquel hombre y abre los ojos cuando éste al enseñarle la foto logra ver que en ella salían...los dos, ambos tenía una sonrisa radiante, era...una foto adorable donde ambos se abrazaban viéndose enamorados- ¿Ves? Esta foto nos la hicimos en nuestra segunda cita, te llevé a cenar a un restaurante carísimo que me costó bastante dinero para conseguir una mesa pero al llegar...tú me dijiste que no querías una cita así, me suplicaste que nos fuéramos y me llevaste al parque donde comimos unos sándwiches que compramos por ahí yo...temía haberla cagado en nuestra segunda cita pero tú me...me besaste y me dijiste que encontrabas más dulce un momento simple, en un lugar bonito, con comida simple y acompañado de alguien especial...me convenciste para que apagaramos las luces del parque para ver las estrellas y casi acabamos en comisaría si no fuera porque corrimos tres calles sin parar…-Lo oye soltar una leve risilla algo boba y tonta notandose que aquel extraño pero dulce recuerdo lo estaba viviendo en aquel momento pero...aunque una suave y pequeña sonrisa nace en sus labios contagiado por la risa ajena esta pronto se borra cuando realmente se da cuenta que aquel recuerdo solo lo estaba disfrutando el otro porque él no recordaba nada de lo que el otro le estaba diciendo.

 

-¿Has terminado…? -Tartamudea un poco agarrando con más firmeza el móvil dispuesto a llamar a la policía viendo a su vez como se borra también la sonrisa del rostro de aquel hombre desconocido y su mirada vuelve a ser cansada y triste como si llevara cargando por años un peso demasiado grande.

 

-Yo…-Lo ve morderse el labio en un claro signo de frustración quedándose unos segundos callado, pensativo, unos segundos interminables y frustrantes para Charles- Te...te encanta el sabor de un buen vino mientras lees, el sabor dulce de este te ayuda a relajarte -El castaño ya se encontraba tecleando el número de la policía cuando sus dedos se quedan estáticos y alza la cabeza con los ojos completamente abiertos, al ver esto Erik se anima y dibuja en su rostro una suave sonrisa- Te gusta beber whisky cuando juegas al ajedrez, te encanta el ajedrez siempre dices que...es el único juego capaz de poner a dos cerebros en absoluta concentración...También, también te gustan los dulces, te...te encanta ese dulce relleno de mermelada de fresa y nata, te encanta la mermelada de fresa y a mi...me encanta que cada vez que te la untas en las tostadas y te la comes…Siempre te manchas la nariz y te encanta que yo siempre te quite esa manchita con un beso en la punta de la nariz...te sale una risita muy adorable cuando te avergüenzas -Debe tragar saliva mientras que a cada palabra hacía los gestos convenientes con las manos para darle más vida a todo lo que decía mientras que Charles se mantiene quieto, con el teléfono a punto de llamar a la policía y los ojos abiertos como platos, además de que un adorable sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas- Te gusta el café de vainilla con mucha leche condensada, eres muy maniático con el orden y te encantan las cosas antiguas, siempre dices que todos los objetos antiguos tienen una historia que quieres conocer...desde pequeño te ha gustado la psicología y deseabas ser psicólogo pero un día tú y tu clase fuisteis al hospital para las prácticas pero te perdiste y acabaste en...pediatría, siempre me has contado que cuando viste a esos niños enfermos ellos te cogieron cariño enseguida y te diste cuenta que te gustaba mucho más enseñar y divertir a los niños por eso dejaste la carrera de psicología y decidiste ser profesor y fuiste el mejor de tu clase -Poco a poco iba acercándose a pasos lentos hasta que llega a un encogido y asustado Charles que temblaba como una hoja- Mi amor, soy yo...se que no me recuerdas pero cada día lucho por ti, cada día debo conquistarte y siempre acabas creyendome...si lo necesitas te enseño más fotos nuestras...videos que tú mismo has querido grabar para ayudarte...te digo la verdad, nunca te mentiria -Alza sus manos para tomar su rostro y alzarlo para obligarlo así a mirarlo a los ojos- Ven a tomarte el desayuno que te he preparado y luego vamos a donde tú quieras y te enseño lo que quieras

 

Bueno, decir que Charles estaba en estado de shock era poco, decir que estaba confuso eran simples palabras tontas, decir que tenía miedo...eso si que era mentira porque justo cuando siente las manos ajenas en sus mejillas su cuerpo al instante deja de temblar y al mirar los ojos ajenos, aquellos ojos que tenían un brillo de seguridad y amor...su mente se quedó en blanco y lo único que alcanza a hacer es cerrar los ojos y disfrutar las suaves caricias que los pulgares ajenos le proporcionaban en sus sonrosadas mejillas- Es...todo muy raro…¿Me...me enseñarías esos videos...y las fotos? -Abre los ojos y su corazón empieza a latir desbocado cuando ve la radiante sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de aquel hombre a la vez que lo ve asentir ilusionado posiblemente porque con aquella pregunta se supone que lo ha creído sus palabras. Cuando menos se lo espera sus labios son atrapados en un beso…¡Oh Dios y que beso! Sus ojos se abre de la sorpresa pero no tardan ni un segundo en cerrarse de nuevo, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y siente como un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo. Una vez que Erik se separa de sus labios deja atrás una de las sonrisas más dulces y a la vez nerviosa que ha visto nunca, sonrisa que lo hace sonreír también.

 

-Te enseñaré lo que desees Charles -Deja un suave beso en su mejilla, haciendo que el sonrojo que las cubría se extendiera por su nariz y acabe en sus orejas.

 

-Em...E-Erik ¿no? -Este asiente a la vez que baja sus manos abandonando su rostro para coger las manos ajenas, quitandole suavemente el móvil y mientras que se lo guarda en el bolsillo de nuevo su otra mano no pierde el tiempo y acaba entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro empezando a tirar de él para guiarlo a la cocina- Bueno...yo me preguntaba si…¿Podrías llamarme como...como antes? -Su cabeza se mantenía agachada y su mirada evitaba mirar al otro por la vergüenza de pedir algo así.

 

-Por supuesto...mi amor, vamos tendrás hambre y muchas preguntas además tenemos que aprovechar bien el día -Charles alza la mirada y aunque aún siente cierta confusión no sabe como pero la calidez de la mano ajena cogiendo la suya, aquella voz grave pero segura, aquellos labios que lo han dejado con ganas de más besos, todo esto hace que un calor abrasador se instale en su pecho y le diera la sensación de querer seguirlo a donde este quisiera. Mira a su alrededor admirando aquella preciosa casa queriendo explorarla por completo pero cuando se da cuenta el olor de un delicioso desayuno llega a su nariz y logra hacer rugir su estómago. Baja la mirada y ladea la cabeza cual animal curioso al ver la mesa, era sorprendente...toda la mesa estaba llena de comida, tostadas, fruta, zumo, leche, croissants, dulces de diferentes sabores y colores. Aquellos pozos cristalinos y hermosos de Charles destellan con un brillo de sorpresa y hambre mezclado. Aquel brillo, aquella increíble expresión...por ese precioso rostro luchaba cada día por su relación, por aquel brillo Erik trabaja por las noches y vuelve temprano para hacerle el desayuno de su vida a su pareja, desayuno que cada día era nuevo para su castaño, solo para ver aquella carita iluminada y adorable que siempre ponía. Cada día era uno nuevo, cada día notaba como Charles se enamoraba de él y cada día le gustaba más hacerlo.

 

-Guau…¿To-todo esto es para mi? -Se señala a sí mismo aún sin creérselo y cuando este asiente y le invita a sentarse no duda ni un segundo en dejarse caer en la silla y empezar a comer. Intentaba comer todo con un poco de educación y calma pero…¡Dios! Todo estaba delicioso, era como una explosión de sabores que estallaba en su boca y logra que soltara un leve gemido de placer. Cuando se da cuenta del vergonzoso sonido que ha hecho abre los ojos teniendo los mofletes hinchados de toda la cantidad de comida que se había metido en la boca a la vez viéndose como un adorable hamster que logra sacar una suave risilla de Erik y esta consigue que las mejillas del castaño se volvieran a sonrojar- Lo...mhn...chiento…-Intenta tragar y se da suaves golpes en el pecho para que bajara aquella pelota de comida y cuando se da cuenta el pelirrojo le estaba tendiendo un zumo que no duda en aceptar para no morir engollipado- Gracias…-Le sonríe suavemente algo tímido y decide controlarse un poco y empezar a comer con moderación- Tú…¿No comes?

 

-Desayuné cuando llegué de trabajar, tranquilo...todo esto es para ti pero no te ahogues que no quiero quedarme sin novio -Lo ve apoyar su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano con una sonrisa divertida y seductora que consigue encender las mejillas del castaño- Trabajas en el hospital ¿no? -Lo ve asentir y limpia sus labios con una servilleta- ¿y trabajas por la noche? -Este vuelve a asentir y de repente lo ve levantarse e irse de la cocina para meterse en otra sala. Charles estira el cuello y ladea la cabeza intentando saber a donde había ido mientras que al mismo tiempo se mete una tostada a rebosar de mermelada en la boca- ¿Y haces todo esto cuando llegas? -Alza la voz para que lo escuchara y pega un pequeño salto cuando lo ve entrar de nuevo por donde se había ido con lo que parecía un álbum de fotos entre las manos.

 

-Sí, siempre te levantas con mucha hambre además que...me gusta la carita que pones cuando ves todo esto -Arrastra la silla para sentarse al lado de Charles el cual se enciende como un farolillo, cuando va a abrir el álbum mira a su castaño para ver divertido como este tenía la nariz manchada de mermelada- Eres adorable -Susurra y ladea la cabeza dejando un delicado beso en la nariz ajena limpiando aquella manchita que adoraba probar cada mañana.

 

-N-no...no digas esas cosas…-Charles se encontraba completamente rojo y avergonzado, encogido como un ratoncito que quiere esconderse del gato que lo acecha y lo pone nervioso.

 

-Mira…-Susurra aguantando la risa que ahogaba en su garganta y abre el albúm por la primera página. Charles de momento al ver la primera foto se endereza y ladea la cabeza volviendo a él la curiosidad que le caracterizaba. Mira cada una de aquellas fotos, la primera era la que más le había gustado y era una de ambos de lo que parece un fotomatón, él estaba sentado en el regazo del otro, siendo abrazado por este y ambos estaban...tan sonrientes y pegados y por último y era el detalle que más le gustaba, una bufanda preciosa azul y roja estaba enrollada en el cuello de ambos como un juego que le hace sonreír. Erik le enseña todo el álbum y se queda unos segundos a admirar cada una de ellas. Fotos en la nieve, con trajes de esquiar que eran para matarlos a los dos (¡Que vergüenza por Dios!), Fotos en una acogedora cabaña frente al fuego celebrando algo que al segundo después pudo leer abajo de la foto que era su primer aniversario, fotos en la playa, ambos bajo el agua, peleando por la colchoneta, haciendo sudokus bajo la sombrilla o untándose crema el uno al otro. Fotos con su familia y lo que supuso era la familia de Erik, en lo que pudo darse cuenta que se llevaba bastante bien con todos. Fotos de numerosos viajes y aventuras que no recuerda pero que le encantaría poder recordar, haciendo puenting, senderismo, paracaidismo (¡Solo de ver las fotos ya le daba vértigo!). En la siguiente página ponía como título “Nunca olvidar” con su propia letra y las fotos siguientes eran de Erik que al final supuso que el mismo se las había echado. Erik saliendo de la ducha e intentando taparse con una toalla, comiendo, sonriendo a la cámara, trabajando en el hospital, durmiendo y con él mismo al lado haciendo un gesto de silencio con el dedo índice sobre los labios y una sonrisa socarrona en ellos. Cada foto le hace sonreír, soltar alguna que otra risilla o soltar algún que otro sonido de sorpresa. Una vez que termina el álbum siente unas ganas locas por querer ver más, saber más de aquellos años que no recordaba y aunque realmente no se daba cuenta ya sentía aquel burbujeante cosquilleo en su estómago y el latir de su corazón desbocado. Ya se estaba enamorando de Erik y este no lo pasa por alto, oh no señor.

 

-¿Tienes más fotos? -Súplica removiendose nervioso en la silla sin apetito alguno ya, estaba nervioso y necesitaba saber más pero cuando lo ve negar con la cabeza llega la decepción y su cabeza se agacha.

 

-Pero hay un video que quiero que veas...lo montaste tú -Vuelve a alzar la cabeza y aguanta la respiración cuando este le tiende una tablet dejando el álbum a un lado, la coge con sumo cuidado temiendo romperla y mira curioso y a la vez ansioso mientras que el pelirrojo la encendía y ponía el video. Era...era él, sentado en un sofá sonriendole a la cámara y a alguien más que estaba tras de esta.

 

“Hola yo, supongo que a estas alturas el encanto de Erik ya te ha convencido y de seguro que te ha preparado el mejor desayuno de tu vida -Lo oye reír y Charles se sonroja al verse descubierto por sí mismo- Este...video, lo grabo para que recuerdes lo más importante que has vivido en tu vida, en nuestra vida...Erik, él es...Dios, él es perfecto ya te estarás haciendo una idea.

 

A lo largo del día irás recordando pequeñas cosas, pero no te asustes es normal lo malo es que...luego lo olvidarás todo de nuevo, no preguntes si hay una cura porque no la hay, creeme que he intentado de todo, desde someterme a una terapia hasta intentar quedarme despierto toda la noche pero nada…-El castaño tras la pantalla suspira triste casi al borde del llanto pero logra recobrar la compostura y le hace un gesto a quien está tras la cámara de que estaba bien- Por favor, ama a Erik, tratalo bien que él se desvive por nosotros, oblígalo a dormir porque el idiota trabaja por las noches para poder pasar el día con nosotros. Imaginate amar a una persona, desvivirte por ella cada día y que esta...le olvide como si nada, que olvide todo los momentos que vivís juntos, no lo dejes escapar, no dejes que se vaya por Dios...es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, créeme.

 

Eh, no pienso abandonarte Charles -La voz de Erik suena en el video y de pronto se ve como este sale tras la cámara y va casi corriendo a abrazar al castaño quien se encontraba medio llorando- Relájate mi amor, ¿quieres que lo dejemos para luego? podemos volver a empezar de nuevo -Este niega con la cabeza y se abraza al pelirrojo soltando un leve sollozo ahogado. El llanto parece durar unos veinte segundos porque pronto vuelve a serenarse y aquellas lágrimas que estropeaba aquel hermoso rostro son limpiadas por las delicadas manos de Erik el cual tras dejar un beso en sus labios vuelve a sujetar la cámara.

 

Perdona, es que solo pensar en todo lo que hace Erik por nosotros y que nadie se lo agradezca nunca es...me duele y me da miedo que un día pueda hartarse y que nos quedemos solos -La cámara se mueve de un lado a otro negando las palabras ajenas- Estoy demasiado enamorado para abandonarte mi amor -La voz de Erik vuelve a escucharse y la sonrisa que aparece en el castaño del video era felicidad pura.

 

¿Ves? Es perfecto y algo tonto a veces pero no le eches cuenta, vive algo estresado...normal -Este se señala a sí mismo y luego ríe de forma suave- Bueno...solo quería decirte que intenta no darle muchos problemas y quierelo mucho...pero mucho mucho...por favor, dale muchos besitos y dale mucho amor que se lo merece -De repente vuelve a salir tras la cámara el pelirrojo que obliga a Charles a levantarse para sentarse él en la silla y posteriormente obligarlo a sentarse en su regazo para así abrazarlo con fuerza- No te pierdas estas cosas -El castaño del vídeo alza una mano posandola en la mejilla ajena y junta sus rostros en un gesto de cariño mientras que ambos sonríen a la cámara- Erik, te amo...y por mucho que lo olvide siempre acabaré amándote no lo olvides nunca, un beso a los dos y que pases un día perfecto -Ambos se despiden y acaba el video”

 

Charles siente un vacío en su pecho, un dolor que le seca la boca y le carcome por dentro, aquel vídeo había sido...precioso, le había llegado directamente al corazón y cuando gira la cabeza abriendo la boca para decir algo pronto la vuelve a cerrar. La imagen que se le presenta ante los ojos le parte el corazón en mil pedazos y es que Erik se encontraba llorando cual niño pequeño. Sin dudarlo suelta la tablet en la mesa y se gira de golpe para poder abrazarlo con fuerza como si temiera que este pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento- Erik...n-no llores por favor...te amo, pa-pasemos el día juntos pero deja de llorar por favor -Suplica escuchando los sollozos de este, se separa solo lo suficiente para llevar sus manos a las mejillas del otro y empieza a limpiar sus lágrimas con los pulgares con suaves caricias que parecen tranquilizarlo- Te creo...debe ser muy difícil tener que cargar con esto tú solo, pa-pasemos un día inolvidable, hagamos más fotos que pueda ver mañana ¿Quieres? -Este lo mira y una dulce sonrisa aparece en sus labios que derrite por completo al castaño y de repente se lanza contras los labios ajenos plantandole un beso apasionado y fugaz.

 

Aquel día fue el más feliz de su vida, claro está sin contar aquellos días que también fueron únicos en su momento y que quedaron en fotos como su único recuerdo. Charles tomaba las fotos como el almacenamiento que su mente se negaba guardar. Aquel día ambos fueron al parque de atracciones e hicieron una infinidad de fotos que se pegaron al álbum sin dudarlo. Fotos subidos en la montaña rusa, fotos comiendo un helado, fotos en algunas atracciones, fotos en la casa del terror donde se abrazaba a Erik como si la vida dependiera de ello, fotos besándose, abrazándose y sonriendo de completa felicidad y por último la foto que cambió por completo aquel día; de ambos montados en la noria, con un Erik arrodillado en el espacio que le dejaba la cabina, sacando un anillo simple pero no por eso menos precioso y un Charles con la cara desconpuesta. La siguiente foto es de ambos sonriendo abiertamente y bajo esta estaba el título.

“¡Nos casamos!”

 

Al día siguiente Charles no recordaba nada, volvió a encontrarse desnudo en la cama, Erik volvió a hablar con él, un nuevo desayuno perfecto, un álbum de fotos nuevamente hojeado y un video nuevo que el Charles del anterior día quiso hacer, un video donde ambos habían vuelto del parque de atracciones y gritaba sobre una boda, reía y saltaba por todas partes completamente emocionado.

 

El álbum siguió llenándose, Erik jamás se cansó de conquistar a Charles cada día. Ambos tuvieron una boda preciosa y aunque Charles nunca logró vencer a la amnesia era el hombre más feliz del mundo cada día que vivía.

 

Todos los días son especiales.


End file.
